In Her Eyes
by blueiceland
Summary: Sakura's thoughts about her sensei's love life KakaIru Chapter 2 is FINALLY done!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: In Her Eyes

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer **: Not mine.

**Summary **: Sakura's thoughts about her sensei's love life

**Pairings**: KakaIru

**Author's Note **:

**Betaed by bronzetigress from KakaIru LJ. Thanks dear:) **

I'm not an experienced writer and this's the FIRST TIME I've ever written a short kakairu one shot. (The other one is **The Kunoichi's Heart**, a mega long story. U can find it in my profile page) Be gentle please.

- Izky

**In Her Eyes**

Sometimes she wonders.

Being the _female_ teenager she is, she always imagines how the face under that black mask looks.

Having been taught by him and having worked on the same team – even after Sasuke's disappearance and his return – for years, she often wonders how come she or Naruto or Sasuke _never _manage to see what Kakashi-sensei looks like under that familiar mask.

Is he good-looking? So good-looking that he hides under that mask? To avoid being hunted by his fan club (which recently she learned about from the gossiping female jounins) maybe?

Or is he so ugly that he is ashamed to show his face before everyone? (Ashamed and Kakashi-sensei….. two words which Sakura _never _ever used in the same sentence before, wow.)

Or is it simply because he loves the mysteriousness and the curiosity it's caused?

Knowing Kakashi-sensei, maybe it's the last one.

Still, she often wonders what kind of female would be interested in her sensei (and vice versa), whose face is (always) more than three quarters covered by a mask? And who spends twelve hours a day reading that Icha-icha porn under his nose?

She imagines a woman who's beautiful, sexy, with the kind of gorgeous body that she thinks would be in the Icha-Icha book her sensei always reads. She guesses that sensei likes that kind of woman. If not, why else are his eyes always glued to that book??

Still, that thought brings a very _disturbing _image of her Tsunade-shishou kissing the said jounin.

She can't look at either of her senseis for two days straight after _that_ particular image.

When she asks her teammates, both guys just blink back at her. One with his blank look. The other with his –huh-did-you-say-something?-look.

"_A jounin with his status thinks more about his mission than his social love life, Sakura. You realize that."_

"_Huh? Who wants to marry who?" _

She just sighed at both responses, having predicted them as usual. Although growing more and more handsome nowadays, both her guys are still just _useless _in this kind of thing.

It's sad actually, even after working in the same team for years, how little they know about their silver-haired sensei. They know him well, yes, as long as it's mission-related of course. Still, there are only a few facts that aren't mission-related they know.

He always comes late, except for a mission. He reads porn. He hates tempura. He has a dry sense of humor.

That's it.

Where does he live? Does he have a family? What's his hobby besides reading Icha-icha? Is he married?

That last question particularly disturbs her more than she lets on.

Reading from the official documents, she knows he's 31 years old. Young enough to be still active in piles of A or S-missions. Yet old enough to get married and have kids of his own. It is a shinobi's village after all.

Even with the mask in place, she just _knows _that he's handsome. His figure is lean, smooth, but packed with muscles enough to do 1000 push ups every day. His silver hair is always falling in the right way, covering his left eye as his right one stares deeply at you, filled with an unknown past and surprising wisdom. She often wonders how that single eye surprisingly always manages to show people what his expression is, considering how little of his face is visible.

Still, being the girl she is, she just _knows _more than enough kunoichis who set their eyes on her sensei's figure every time they pass the mission room.

Kurenai-san is her first bet. Her red eyes, particularly after Asuma-sensei's death, stare longingly at Kakashi's back. Still, Sakura knows that her sensei never answers them, honoring his dead friend and _their _unborn child.

Shizune-san always blushes whenever they go into the Hokage's office, to give reports of the A-missions they manage to finish. Still, Kakashi-sensei never says a word about that, eyes dropping low as usual at the Hokage's words.

Anko-san just winks suggestively at him for a reason that until now she never understood. They have just take a mission from the desk staff (and manage a short chat with Genma-san and Iruka-sensei) when the purple-haired woman pats his shoulder. _"As usual, eh, Kakashi?" _

She knows there are several more kunoichis that cross paths with him. Yet she has never seen _any _kunoichis that have held her sensei's eye for more than a few seconds besides those three. (She doesn't _dare _to imagine Tsunade-shishou- it's just…_eww…_)

Maybe her sensei isn't interested in a kunoichi then? Maybe it's… …. a civilian?

It makes sense to her, really. For a jounin of his status, it's considered dangerous to reveal any relationships openly. And he has enough shinobi life in his without adding another. Maybe that's why he instead chooses to be with a civilian and hide her from prying eyes, particularly (& hopefully) those of his enemies.

She has just decided to find out more about this civilian theory when suddenly an ANBU appears before her and her team in the middle of their training.

"He's wounded. In the hospital. Godaime-sama said to find you and tell you to meet her at the hospital first."

The ANBU barely finishes his words before their sensei vanishes in smoke.

Being curious as they are, the three of them follow their sensei. To the hospital.

Who is this 'he' anyway?

It's a great shock for them (especially Naruto) when they see their current sensei sitting beside a bed where their ex-academy sensei's sleeping.

"Kakashi-sensei!?? What's happened to Iruka-sensei??" Naruto cries out, rushing over to the other side of bed.

"Iruka-sensei…? How…?" She manages to walk and stand beside Kakashi-sensei, followed by Sasuke when the door suddenly opens.

"Geez….Kakashi. I told you to meet me first." Tsunade, scowl in place, walks into the room and stands before their sitting sensei.

"How is he?"

She's surprised to hear the worry and _panic _in his usual emotionless lazy tone. A quick look at both of her teammates confirms that she isn't the only one who notices that.

Tsunade sighs, brushing the long strands of brown hair on the pillow. She has rarely ever seen her shishou show her caring side more than necessary to the patients (Being Hokage and the best medic is very time consuming & tiring, Sakura realized that). Apparently, Iruka-sensei is an exception.

"He's fine. A few kunais _nearly _pierced his right lung. A few broken ribs and a concussion. And he spent nearly all his chakra. Fortunately, we managed to stabilize him. He'll be fine in a week or so."

"Who?" She can feel the chakra swirling slowly around her unmoving sensei. There is a tension in his laid back posture.

"Three Rock jounins. He killed them all, Kakashi. It was an A-mission, classified."

Her eyes widen at that. Three jounins? A-mission? Her eyes turn back to the unconscious man before them. As far as she knows, Iruka-sensei is rarely out of the academy, being busy with his students, and only goes on a mission if they were short-staffed or something. And here he is, in hospital after successfully killing three _jounins_ in _A-rank _missions?

The same shock in Sasuke and Naruto's eyes tells her they're surprised by the news as well.

Tsunade, understanding their shocked faces, just sighs. "Don't look too surprised, kids. Iruka's one of the best chuunins we have. He's on jounin level, but he always refused to take jounin exams. He's used to these missions, right Kakashi?"

Their sensei just nods, silent as his solemn single eye never leaves the unconscious man before him. Hearing Tsunade's explanation, Sakura can see someof the tension leave his body, but he's still as stiff as a board.

"How long until he'll be awake?"

Tsunade just pats his shoulder, "Maybe in a day or two. You can take him home after that. Make sure he gets well rested at home, okay?"

"What's _all of this_ got to do with Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto voices the question they have _really _want to ask since they entered the room.

Tsunade in return only blinks back at the three of them, disbelief in her next words. "Huh? You _don't _know? Both of them are living _together_."

_Huh_? _Live together?_

Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei? They're so _opposite _of each other that she is surprised that they managed to _meet _each other, much less live together. She even could describe in detail what differences both senseis have from each other to support that fact.

When Kakashi-sensei has a tendency to be late for _everything, _Iruka-sensei always manages to come _on time _for _everything_.

Kakashi-sensei always loves to read _that _porn with the same bored expression when Iruka-sensei will blush so hard at reading the mere first page of that book which Naruto insisted on giving him as a birthday gift a few years ago.

Kakashi-sensei is a jounin, trained to hide his emotions under that expression of his when Iruka-sensei is always free to let out his temper every time the students play pranks in class. (Oh yes, she still remembers _that _particular fact)

Kakashi-sensei is _so _unpredictable, doing anything anywhere he likes without telling them the reasons. In contrast, Iruka-sensei is _so _organized, doing everything from the very start until the very end and he always _twitches _at the slightest disturbance of his carefully planned out class.

There are so many other differences between them that she doesn't bother to count anymore.

But, the point is…. Kakashi-sensei is a jounin, ex-ANBU, _the _copy nin, the genius who has mastered more than one thousand jutsus. He kills so many S-criminals and _lives _to tell it. Sakura even won't be surprised if in the next few years he'll reach the level of the the Sannin like Tsunade-shishou or Jiraiya-san.

She doesn't understand how a genius extraordinaire shinobi like him finds himself beside an academy teacher, chuunin, _normal _shinobi like Iruka-sensei., much less live together with him as roommates.

It's two days later that she _finally _realizes the reason, having seen it herself.

The careful and _tender _ways her sensei handles the still unconscious man. The way his eyes curve as those familiar brown eyes finally open and look at all of them. The slight brush of the paler hands against those tan ones.

She's never imagined her sensei to be interested in _guys. _It's just that…it's like imagining Sasuke would fall in love with…….Naruto….or Shikamaru with…. Kiba…

………..

…………..

_It's hot actually. _She ignores that part.

At least, she knows now that her sensei has a _crush _on his supposed _roommate. _His _handsome _roommate.

She's finally aware of how handsome her academy sensei is, having –finally- a chance to look at that brown hair – without its usual hair tie – falling down around that smiling face as he greets them after finally waking up a few minutes earlier. She has to wonder why Iruka-sensei never goes outside like _that._

She glances back at both of her teammates. Both of them have a similiar slight blush on their cheeks as they greet the waking older chuunin.

"Thank you for visiting me, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sakura-chan. But I'm fine now." The chuunin brushes his nose sheepishly, smiling at them.

The effect is so downright _adorable _that Sakura _barely _manages to keep herself from squealing and jumping into her academy sensei's lap. Sasuke and Naruto's blushes grow redder and redder by the second.

Kakashi-sensei, apparently aware of the situation, just sighs and gives the sensei a hair tie. "Iruka, tie your hair please."

The younger sensei, much to her (and the boys') disappointment, does what his roommate said and smiles back at the older man. "Thank you, Kakashi."

It is in that short moment that Sakura finally could _see _why her extraordinary sensei chooses the brown haired chuunin.

It shows in his dark brown eyes and his smile, shining brightly toward the silver haired jounin himself. It's similar to the ones Iruka-sensei gives to his students, but it's still _different._

_It is pure love. _

She isn't surprised when the jounin answers it with –oblivious to Sasuke and Naruto's gaping mouths – a soft masked kiss on the sensei's cheek.

"Anytime, Ruka."

And she smiles.

_You're extremely lucky, sensei. _

----------------

End (maybe?)

----------------

A/N :

What do u think?? I like Sakura. She's one of my favorite characters in Naruto. It's a bit sad that some people hate her simply because her ignoring Naruto before time skip. People change u know. -sad-

And don't forget, please review….. Let me know what u think of this little story ... -bows-


	2. Chapter 2 FINALLY!

**Title**: In Her Eyes

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer **: Not mine.

**Summary **: Sakura's thoughts about her sensei's love life

**Pairings**: KakaIru

**Author's Note **:

Oh My God. I can't believe I update this little story. OoO It has been nearly _two years! _Hope you like it though! =)

As usual, I'd say that I like Sakura. She's grown into a kick-ass kunoichi. Please don't judge her simply by her past. If you read the recent Naruto chapter, you will know how Sakura feels of Naruto's feeling for her and her own obsession of Sasuke .:'( –spoilers-

Anyway, much thanks and cookies to **Chrismakkuh **from KakaIru LJ community who beta-reads this chapter. Thank u so much, dear!! –hugs her-

- Izky

* * *

**In Her Eyes : Chapter 2**

* * *

It had been a few days since her 'discovery' of Kakashi-sensei's love life. Like usual, Team 7 trains everyday. But instead of fighting each other (with Sasuke or Naruto, she isn't picky… _much_) until late into the afternoon, they finish mid-afternoon. Much to her delight, they visit Iruka-sensei, surprisingly, in Iruka and Kakashi-sensei's house!

She, Naruto and Sasuke, along with their other Academy classmates, had visited Iruka-sensei's apartment years ago. It was a small, standard apartment. Certainly no different than any other of the villages bachelor apartments. Of course, they never knew where Kakashi-sensei lived before. She doubts _anyone_ knew were the Copy-nin lived anyways. But now, it doesn't surprise her to see that their ex-Academy Sensei has already moved into a much bigger and clearly more comfortable _house_, of course, with Kakashi-sensei. The house is large , with a large backyard and beautiful garden. It's far enough from gossiping neighbors, but close enough to the village center should something happen. It's certainly unaffordable with a Chuunin's salary. Apparently, being the Elite Jounin's _partner_ has its own perks. It makes her wonder how long the two have been in a relationship. To get together is one thing. But to move in and buy a _house_ together is a different matter, she analyzes.

"Maa… I'm home, 'Ruka," their Jounin-sensei says lazily, as he walks inside the bedroom, ignoring the fact that she and her other two team mates are standing near the opened bedroom door. This is one of the things she has grown to really, _really_ like to see after their hard and merciless training for hours at the end of the day. Kakashi-sensei walks to the other side of the king-sized bed (which, Sakura presumes, as his side of the bed) and, much to her inner delight, and Naruto and Sasuke's horror, kisses the brown haired Chuunin on the forehead.

"Welcome home, 'Kashi," Iruka-sensei smiles back and kisses the masked nose in return.

With a gentle tone, quite unusual for someone who shows so little emotion, Kakashi asks, "How're your wounds? Still hurt?"

"It's better, don't worry too much, 'Kashi." the Chuunin answers, as Kakashi checks his bandages.

As usual, their lovey-dovey behaviors are much better than the soap-opera's she watches on television (and Sasuke, though he won't admit it) every night when she gets home. It's too bad that Iruka-sensei notices their presence behind the slightly opened door.

"Uhm… hello Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun. Please come in." Iruka says to them, blushing.

And this is one of the things she has grown to really, _really _dislike to see as well.

"YOU! Kakashi-sensei! What have you done to Iruka-sensei? Arrgh!!! I don't want to see THAT! Stay away from Iruka-sensei, you hear me?!" Naruto, in his usual rude and _loud _manner, points at their amused Jounin sensei, as he stands up from the bed, and leans on the wall. With his perfect, lazy posture, he waits until Naruto finishes his _loud_ grumbling and complaining. Mind you, if the last three days are any indication, it won't happen for another fifteen minutes.

Sharing a resigned look with Sasuke, she chooses to sit at the edge of the bed and gives the gift she and her other team mates bought on the way here for their former Academy sensei.

"We bought some apples for you, sensei. Kakashi-sensei said that you like apples the best."

With a quick "Thank you, Sakura-chan," Iruka takes the gifts from Sakura and places them on the bedside table, smiling. With his hair _barely _free of that cursed hair-tie, and tousled up from the bed like that, she certainly must keep herself from jumping into the older Chuunin's lap, squealing like a fan girl (which she isn't, of course) the whole way.

Really, after seeing him like this, she can empathize with Kakashi-sensei. Having a _very_ adorable 'housemate' like Iruka-sensei must be quite a handful, she presumes.

...............

..........

Oh, alright, _Boyfriend_ then. There, finally, she said it.

It is surprising to know that (after seeing it herself for three days straight) Kakashi-sensei is actually an over protective, not to mention easily jealous, _boyfriend_. In their house, Kakashi-sensei's lazy and emotionless attitude quickly turns into an over protective and caring guy, a fact that frightens both her and her team mates at the first sight of it. The rows of kunai stuck in the burned and broken ceiling of the living room is proof and reminder, how traumatized they were to see the caring romantic side of their Jounin-sensei. Really, it isn't their fault that, after a few long tiring and merciless years of training, to be used to the overly serious and emotionless side of their sensei, right?

Right.

"Iruka-sensei, how are you doing?!" And time. It seems that Naruto's fifteen minutes of nagging are finally up.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. In few days, I should be back to work at the Academy and the Mission Room." Iruka-sensei says, chuckling and accepting Naruto's hug willingly.

"Glad to hear that, sensei! You gotta treat me to ramen for making me worry like that!" says Naruto, grinning happily.

"It should be _you_ treating _him_, Dobe. Iruka-sensei was the one injured." Sasuke says, with his usual "I'm bored, lets fight" tone.

"What'd you say say, Teme?! I'll-"

"Naruto, Sasuke, stop that! If you want to fight, do it in the back yard. Iruka-sensei is still recovering." Kakashi cuts them off, tone returning to the emotionless one Team 7 trained under for so many years. Grumbling , both boys nod to Sakura and Iruka-sensei before walking out of the room, daily afternoon fight in progress.

_Boys_. Why can't they solve anything without their testosterone driven fights?

"Really, Kakashi-sensei. Why don't you just tell them to stop fighting? You know they're going to ruin your back yard…_again_." Sakura comments.

"Maa, Sakura-chan… I'd much rather have a destroyed back yard than to miss out on my usual afternoon make out session with 'Ruka." Kakashi says, single eye curving into a mischievous smile.

What?! Sakura blushes at the mental image of her two sensei's making out like the couples on her soaps. Someday, _maybe_ she could ask their permission to watch. Surely, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't mind, _right_?

"Kashi, stop that!" Iruka scolds, while glaring at the Jounin. "He's just kidding, Sakura-chan", Iruka says, slightly embarrassed.

Kakashi turns to Iruka quickly, and bows apologetically. "I was just kidding, Ruka. Forgive me?"

Iruka-sensei's eyes soften at Kakashi's pathetic posture. The Chuunin tilts his chin up and kisses him on the cheek, softly. "Always. Just don't tease the children like that, alright?"

"…Anything you want." Kakashi says, while nuzzling Iruka.

Oh God. The soap opera is starting again. And Kakashi is _so_ whipped.

"Alright, alright. I'll go keep an eye on Naruto and Sasuke. You can have your make out session for ten minutes or so, student free. Have fun!" She winks at both sensei's before walking out of the room. Before she crosses the threshold, she steals a quick glance at Iruka-sensei's blushing, adorable face, and Kakashi-sensei's perverted gleam in his single visible eye. It's very apparent that these two are still in the honeymoon phase.

Sakura finds her team mates in the backyard, rumpled after their usual fight and sprawled on the ground, grass and dirt stuck everywhere on their clothes.

"Are you two done fighting?"

Naruto simply groans closer toward her. She kicks his chest a little, receiving no response though. No broken ribs, she estimates. Good.

Looking at her other boy, she simply raises her eyebrows, waiting for his answer. Sasuke simply shrugs his shoulder. In answer, she punches the back of his head. He merely grunts. Good, no concussion then.

Both of her boys are being lenient today. Good for her. She's too lazy to heal their asses today anyways.

"By the way, we should wait here for another ten minutes."

"Huh? Why, Sakura-chan?"

"Both of our sensei's are having a make out session right now." She answers casually, choosing to sit between her team mates sprawled forms.

As she predicts, Naruto's eyes widen in horror before he clamps his hands to both ears frantically, rolling a few inches from her.

"Arrgh!! I don't want to know! Don't tell me _anything_, Sakura-chan!"

She merely smiles stating, "You did ask, Naruto."

"It's surprising to see Kakashi-sensei care for another person like that." Sasuke comments, solemnly.

She blinks. Sasuke… starting a conversation up himself? Wow, today is going to be a rainy day.

"Well… it's hard not to care about Iruka-sensei, you know." Sakura states, as he raises an eyebrow at him. "He's nice, hardworking, diligent, honest, loyal, and not to mention, _soo_ adorable without that cursed hair-tie." Sakura couldn't help but add the last comment.

Both Naruto and Sasuke blush. "That's not what I mean, Sakura." Sasuke mumbles.

"And what do you mean, Sasuke?"

"Kakashi-sensei… it's just that…outside of this house, I've never seen him show his emotions, _romantic or not_, so openly before. He's usually so serious." Sasuke explains, black eyes staring far away toward the darkened sky.

Naruto nods, facing her and Sasuke. "Yup, and he's never taken his eyes off that Icha-Icha porn! What does Iruka-sensei see in him anyway?" He grumbles.

She merely rolls her eyes. _Boys. _They _never_ understand. "Aside from being socially-stunted and having an unhealthy addiction to a certain porn novel, I'd say that Kakashi-sensei is a fine guy."

"Huh, a fine guy _how_?" Naruto says. His disbelieving stare is met along with Sasuke's raised eyebrows.

Ugh. How should she explain this?

"He's a damn good shinobi. Admit it, Naruto."

"Fine."

"He's a genius, Sharingan Kakashi. The Copy-nin, Master of over One Thousand Jutsu." Sakura also lists.

"Right, we know all that crap, next."

"He's got a lean, hard body that the Konoha female ninja population are dying to get possession of. That's what I heard from the gossiping female Jounins. Not my words, Sasuke, don't look at me like that!"

"Ugh. All shinobi get great figures anyways, except the Akimichi clan, right? Next."

"He's in the right age to get married."

"He's old, Sakura-chan!" Naruto explains, staring at Sakura, horrified.

"It means that he's a responsible adult, Naruto. Plus, he's only thirty-one years old. His grey hair is genetic!" She couldn't help but defend their Jounin-sensei.

"Eer…okay, okay. What's next?"

"He's loyal and has never abandon his comrades, for one thing."

The sudden appearance of that gentle voice makes the three of the yelp and jump at least ten centimeters high. Quickly, she looks up, only to find their ex-Academy sensei hovering of their sprawled forms.

"Iruka-sensei! How long have you been standing there?" Naruto pouts. "You nearly gave us three a heart attack!"

Iruka-sensei, now clean and dressed in a white shirt and black trousers, complete with the "barely hanging in there" _cursed hair-tie_ (ugh… that hair-tie should be _illegal_ to use), simply smiles and joins them on the grass. "Since five minutes ago. Kakashi is cooking in the kitchen right now. Would you all like to have dinner here?"

Another new thing she learns. She never expected their overly lazy Jounin-sensei to cook. He looks more the type who eats out more than he eats homemade foods.

Nodding, she gives him a happy smile. "We'd be glad to."

"Hn…"

"Of course we do, sensei!"

Iruka-sensei chuckles at their answers. "I suspect you do. I've already told Kakashi to make enough for five."

"So…I'm sure you already know what we're talking about, sensei. Why did you pick our lazy Jounin-sensei, Iruka-sensei? She asks bluntly.

The brown haired Chuunin blinks at her direct question before smiling. "I believe I just said that he's loyal and has never abandoned his comrades."

She and both her boys nod. That's one of the biggest points of their sensei. "…Next?'

"He's funny, and can make me feel at ease, even on the most tiring of days."

"You mean you _like _his horrible, dry sense of humor?" Naruto asks, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"…I do."

Right. Maybe Iruka-sensei should get his head checked. Sasuke coughs, keeping his eyes closed the entire time.

"Uhm…next?"

"Like Sakura-chan said before, Kakashi's a good shinobi, the famous Sharingan Kakashi, Copy-nin, and of course, of appropriate age… and body. He has, uhm… a great figure. Although those aren't the main reasons why I want to be with him."

Naruto makes a face. " I can't believe you just said that last reason."

Poor Naruto. It's like hearing his (cough) mother saying she likes dad's body _very_ much. But she understands that. Kakashi-sensei's got a great a-

Ugh…mind out of the gutter, please!

"Then what is the main reason, sensei?" Sasuke asks.

Her eyes widen. She half expected that he was ignoring the conversation. It seems she was wrong. Sasuke's previously closed eyes are open, focusing on Iruka-sensei with a rare, honest wonder inside of them. His handsome face looks much younger than ever in the late evening light.

Damn it! Focus yourself, girl! You don't like him that way anymore…!

Right.

Hoping to rid her brain of the gorgeous face, she asked as well. "Well, sensei?"

Iruka-sensei slowly smiled at them, a _very_ adorable blush forming on his face as he answers. The barely hanging in there hair-tie fell down as he brushed the brown strands out of his eyes. "Because I love him, silly."

Oh. My. God.

The smile on Iruka-sensei's face is one of the most beautiful smiles she has ever seen in her fifteen years of life. It is full of honesty, trust, and devotion to one person. Complete with that blush and those gorgeous brown strands, the usually plain Iruka-sensei changes into a _very _pretty brunette, with adorable traits that are enough to make females (and maybe more than a few males) swoon.

Damn it. She feels hot all of a sudden.

No wonder one of the best Elite Jounin, the Sharingan Kakashi, Copy-nin, Ex-ANBU, the extraordinary Kakashi-sensei, surrenders himself to this person.

It is impossible _not_ to smile back against that smile. Scratch that. It is impossible _not_ to _love_ this smiling person back.

And seeing Naruto and Sasuke's reddening faces, they must agree with her.

"Damn it, 'Ruka! Don't smile like _that_ in front of the children! And the hair-tie! _The hair-tie!" _The _horrified_ shout is the only warning they get.

The spell is broken instantly when their lazy Jounin-sensei snatches the gorgeous, smiling Chuunin away from the little group. She barely blinks once before the Chuunin is thrown into their Jounin-sensei's lap, AWAY from them, as he glares at their shocked, sitting forms.

"Kakashi!! What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Kakashi-sensei!?"

Kakashi-sensei simply rolls his single visible eye and shakes his head. Ignoring Naruto's death glares, Sasuke's widened eyes, and her own confused eyes, he kisses Iruka-sensei's gaping mouth before mumbling through his mask, fastening the curse hair-tie back into it's righteous place at the same time.

"I can't leave you alone, 'Ruka. You're too _dangerous_ for their young age."

Oh yes. At least she agrees with _that_.

.

.

.

End (or to be continued...? who knows....)

A/N :

So....what do you think?? I hope it's as heart-warming as the first chapter, or even more. I made Sakura firmer and maybe a bit on the fangirl side. Hope you like her though!

- Izky


End file.
